Damian McGinty
Damian Joseph McGinty Jr plus connu en tant que''' Damian McGinty''' est un chanteur et acteur irlandais connu pour sa victoire dans la première saison du Glee Project et pour son rôle dans la série Glee lors de la 3ème saison. Biographie Avant le Glee Project Damian est né le 9 septembre 1992 à Derry en Irlande du Nord. Il a deux frères et soeurs prénommés Emmet et Gemma. Depuis tout petit ses parents le pousse à chanter. En effet ce sont eux qui le pousse à participer à des karaoké. Il gagne alors son premier concours de chant à l'âge de 5/6 ans. En 2006 il gagne à nouveau et fait un CD pour une oeuvre caritative qui sera remarqué par Sharon Browne et Phil Coulter, tous deux producteur et directeur artistique du groupe Celtic Thunder qui l'invite à rejoindre le groupe. Le Glee Project En 2011, alors qu'il n'a que 18 ans Damian est sélectionné parmi 40 000 participants pour faire partie du''' Glee Project émission visant à recruter de nouveaux talents pour la série musicale Glee. Il auditionne sur la chanson Lean On Me de Bill Withers. Mauvais danseur et quelque peu mal à l'aise il s'améliore d'épisode en épisode et frôle l'élimination lors de l'épisode Sexuality où Cameron Mitchell finit par abandonner, sauvant Damian par la même occasion. Au fur et à mesure que l'émission se poursuit il devient le candidat préféré des organisateurs, ces derniers estimant lors de la finale qu'il correspond au profil de Glee, toujours dans le fond (du fait de ses nombreuses mises en danger) mais toujours combattif. Il finit par gagner avec Samuel Larsen un rôle de 7 épisodes dans la 3ème saison de Glee qui se verra prolonger jusqu'au dernier épisode de la saison. Il incarne un jeune irlandais venu aux Etats-Unis dans le cadre d'un programme d'échanges. L'après Glee Project A la fin du Glee Project, il quitte son groupe Celtic Thunder ainsi que l'irlande pour s'installer officiellement et avec Cameron Mitchell à Los Angeles. Tous deux enregistrent la chanson Haven't Met You Yet, reprise de Michael Bublé. Ils créé également la chaîne CDTV où Damian propose un rap intitulé Do You Whatta Mean?. Damian annonce alors qu'il n'est pas intéressé de revenir dans la première partie de la saison 4 de Glee et fera une seule apparition au cours de cette saison, se concentrant sur son premier EP sorti le 12 décembre 2012. Anecdoteshttp://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Damian_McGinty *Son site officiel: Damian McGinty *Son compte youtube: Youtube Damian *Son twitter: Twitter Damian *Il déménage avec Cameron Mitchell, son meilleur ami, à Los Angeles après sa victoire au sein du Glee Project. *Il s'agissait du plus jeune membre des Celtic Thunder. *Il est fan de l'équipe de foot de Manchester United. *Il tient son prénom de son père. *Son surnom est "Damo" et est souvent désigné comme "le petit irlandais" affectueusement. *Ses sports préférés qu'il pratique sont la course et le football. *Il n'a jamais mangé de bananes. *Sa nourriture préférée est les sushis. *Sa chanson préférée est Every Breath You Take de Sting. *Son film préféré est Toy Story 3. *Il a eu énormément de mal à obtenir son visa, ce qui a compromis ses chances de continuer le '''Glee Project mais il a finalement réussi à l'avoir....au moment où il allait abandonner. *Sa tessiture est celle d'un bass-bariton. *Lors d'une "Last Performance" où il interprète Jessie's Girl il se trompe dans les paroles en chantant "I wish i was Jessie's Girl" au lieu de "I wish i had Jessie's Girl" provoquant le rire des juges. *Le premier concert auquel il a assisté est celui de Lenny Kravitz. *Sa destination préférée pour les vacances est Marbella en Espagne. Discographie Avec les Celtic Thunder Cela sera développer sur la page des Celtic Thunder. Solo 'Damian McGinty EP (2012)' right|200pxCe tout premier EP sort le 12 décembre 2012. #Run #This is Your Song #With or Without You (feat. April Made) #Yellow #That's What Friends Are for Vidéos Glee Project thumb|left|270 px|Audition pour le Glee Project Autres thumb|left|270 px|Do You Know Whatta Mean? ---- Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Auteur